High School Musical 3 , What if
by GoldenThroat
Summary: If you have seen High School Musical 3 then u pretty much know how it is. But ever wondered what would happen if sharpay stepped in and did somethings you'd never think. Maybe the actions she chooses might light some sparks. Its way better then is sounds!
1. Chapter 1

HSM3 What if..

I own nothing but the idea all the characters belong to  
Disney 3

Sharpay

"Hey Shar are you coming to the game tonight?" Ryan said as he was fixing his tie. Apparently Ryan is a big wild cat "fan" but we all know he is trying to get close to the all to ultra sweet Gabriella Montez. " No Ryan i rather wear converse then go watch Troy Bolton play baseball." said a very annoyed Sharpay Evens. " its _basketball_ shar" , " yeah what ever" said sharpay as she started to file her nails. The last thing sharpay wanted to do was watch the love of her life suck Gabriella's face. Ever since kindergarten sharpay was head over heels madly in love with troy, and the fact that he was dating the one person sharpay hated the most made her hate her life even more. " ok well i guess i should be heading out, call me if u need anything." and with that ryan was out of sight. Of course sharpay wanted to go the game but she just couldn't bare watching _troyella _all googly eyes and kissy faces, it made sharpay want to puke. Sharpay lead out a short sigh and headed to her bed. But before she put her head down she caught something out the corner of her eye. She slowly made her way to her very big, antique white book shelf. And there laid the barbie doll troy had gotten on her 6th birthday. Sharpays eyes started to fill with tears as her fingers traced the dolls face.

_Flash Back_

_" sharpay sweaty come get ready your little friends will be here any minute" "coming mommy" said a very tierd 6 year old sharpay evens. When sharpay made her way downstairs to the Evens huge kitchen her eyes were set on a little boy with shaggy brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen. " pay-pay!" said 6 year old troy as he ran towards his best friend. " torysie!!" said sharpay as she grabbed his hand and made her way down the steps and into the kitchen. In a matter of minutes the evens mansion was begging to be be filled with little boys and girls running in every direction. " ok everyone its time for sharpay to open her presents!" said Julia evens. Once sharpay was done opening all her presents there just one being saved for last. " pay-pay open mine now!" said a very excited troy. Julia gently handed troy a rectangular box rapped in shiny pink rapping paper.  
"here go pay-pay i hope u like it!" As sharpay was opening her present her eyes became wide and her mouth hung open. In all her 6 years sharpay has never seen anything so beautiful and delicate. The six year old was mesmerized. The tiny barbie doll was dressed in a satin dress that barely covered her nee's. Her hair was gently placed over her shoulders in tiny curls. " i love it troy!!! thank u sooo much!" said sharpay as she squealed. " isn't it pretty i thought it looked like u" said troy has hes cheeks became a rosy red. Sharpay just giggled and kissed troy's cheek. _

_End of Flash Back _

Sharpay's chestnut orbs started become watery as she laid the barbie doll back in its place. She sadly made her way to her bed and sat down. But before she closed her eyes. She had a idea. And sharpay's sad frown turned into an evil grin.

Troy

Troys heart was beating as he was running down the court with the ball in his hands. 16 min left on the clock score is 60 to 64. Not only was he nervous as hell, he desperately needed something to help him last the next 16 min of the game-season of his senior year. As he looked to his left to try to catch a glimpse of his beautiful girlfriend something else caught his eye a blond. But not just a blond a certain blond, by the name of sharpay evens. Troy could not believe his eyes. Was that really sharpay at one of the wild cats basketball games?  
"what??.." said troy in a low whisper as he was running down towards the net. "BEEP!" that only meant one thing half time. Troy quickly tossed the ball away and ran towards the blond.  
"sharpay?! what are u doing here" said a very confused troy. As sharpay was turning around troy could't help but have a glance at her ass. "damm" he thought. but his thoughts were quicly cut short when sharpay said, " bolton im up here! Sharpay was wearing a very short,sexy golden shimmery cocktail dress. Her golden main was put up in a sexy bun with a few strains of hair parted at her face. Even at a school basketball game she managed to look absolutely amazing. " bolton can u freaken here me??! what the hell do u want." said sharpay. Troy quickly looked up and blushed. " o s-sorry its just what are u doing here?.." said troy. Sharpay couldn't help but smirk at that totally rude but adorable statement. " well if u must know im here to cheer on my schools team since this it the last game and the only game i've been to." said sharpay cooley. Troy smirked, " well how nice of you." Sharpay just smiled. " well-" " TROYY!!!" said Gabriella as she hugged him from the back then kissed troys cheek. Sharpay just rolled her eyes but her hands on her hips. " o hey sharpay funny meeting u here." said gabriella. " o hey gabriella" said sharpay as she managed to fake a smile. " so sharpay what were u saying?" troy said as he released gabriellas grip around his waste.  
" o well-" "BEEP!!" " o well looks like it ur cue honey. good luck" said gabriella. Then she turned and kissed troy right there. Sharpay was heartbroken. She was egerly trying to keep the tears from coming out but it was no good. Troy separated from gabby to find sharpay having tears gently fall from her eyes. Before he could say anything he was taken away from his dad, aka coach. Sharpay couldn't handle 16 minutes of that so she decided to go to her favorite place in the hole school.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Musical 3 What if**

I do not own any of the characters or hsm just the idea

Everything else belongs to Disney 3

Sharpay slowly made her way away from the bleachers and out of the gym.

She gently opened the two big doors that led to the giant stage.

When sharpay's eyes meet the piano it was like magic.

The way her fingers danced on top the keys and her voice suddenly began to sing.

With even knowing tears began to fall from her eyes.

Her soft voice began to tremble and those tiny tears became sobs.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2, _swish _was the only thing herd and then the sudden sound of cheering and laughs of was the only thing heard.

The wild cats have won!

The whole team picked up troy as he was handed the trophy.

It was seriously amazing being on top as troy waved his arms up in victory and the crowd cheering on his name.

It couldn't get any better than that.

And there she was, his one love sitting there cheering his name.

Everything was perfect. He had an amazing girlfriend great parent's popularity what else could an 18 year old ask for.

But there was still something, well a certain blond something. But we're that beautiful blonde that gave troy goose bumps every since the first day of kindergarten.

Where was _she_?

He didn't know why but he needed her.

So that's what he did, he went to find no matter what.

"Theres something that i cant quite explain  
i'm so in love with you  
you'll never take that away

and if i said a hundred times before  
expect a thousand more  
you never take that away

well expect me to be  
calling you to see  
if you're ok when i'm not around  
asking if you love me  
i love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see  
do i try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile

well i will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleepin are you dreamin and  
if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me  
i cant believe  
you actually picked...me

i thought that the world had lost its sway  
(its so hard sometimes)  
then i fell in love with you  
(then came you)  
and you took that away  
(its not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)  
you take away the old  
show me the new  
and i feel like i can fly  
when i stand next to you  
so what if I'm on this phone  
a hundred miles from home  
i take the words you gave  
and send them back to you

i only want to see  
if you're ok when i'm not around  
asking if you love me  
i love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see  
do i try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile

i will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleepin are you dreamin and  
if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me  
i cant believe  
you actually picked...me

well i will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleepin are you dreamin and  
if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me  
i cant believe  
you actually picked...me

i will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleepin are you dreamin and  
if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me  
i cant believe  
you actually picked...me"

Troy couldn't believe his eyes. It was simply amazing.

All those years sharpays been trying to flirt with troy and make him and gabriella brake up he sort of felt bad for treating her like dirt.

When really the ice queen has a heart.

Sharpay slowly began to sob once again.

She hated her life she had nothing.

Her true love hates her, her dad left and her brother is totally not himself anymore.

Before sharpay could let out yet another sob she heard the faint voice of someone.

"Sharpay is, is that you?" asked a very concerned troy.

Sharpay quickly wiped her tears away with her hands.

But it was too late. " Why are u crying, are u ok pay?"

Sharpay couldn't believe it did troy just call her pay?

"Pay? D-did u just call me pay? I- I haven't been called that since I was little?"

Sharpay said as she got up from the piano bench.

"O sorry I guess old habits die hard" said troy as he reached over to help sharpay off the stage.

"thanks" said sharpay as she blushed as she noticed that they were still holding hands.

Troy just smiled.

"So did you win?" asked sharpay as she desperately wanted to start a conversation.

"O yeah we did! It was grea-"

"TROYY!!!"

Both sharpay and troy turned around to find a frantic gabriella running there way.

"Hey troy what are u-" gabriella got cut off as she noticed troy and sharpay's hand entwined.

Tory noticed her gaze and quickly pulled his hand away.

"O hey gabs what u?"

"O well I was just coming to find you but I can see ur bussy" said gabriella as she frowned.

"O no I was just about to go, well cya troy and gabby." Sharpay said as she sadly walked away. Yet again she hated her life.

"Sharpay wait! Are you going to the victory party at my house?"

"O I really don't think so-"

"O please come shar! It would be so fun!" said gabriella.

"Yeah please come pay-pay"

How could sharpay say no to that face. I was the same face troy used when he begged sharpay to come camping with him in the 5th grade.

"Uhh well, ok fine ill go"


End file.
